Secrets Revealed
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: A Thasmin fanfic about how Doctor and Yaz both have secrets and they come out.


_**Welcome everyone to my first Doctor Who story and it's pairing two characters together: the 13th Doctor and Yasmin Khan. This is based after the end of Skyfall Part 2: The Doc and Yas talk after telling her "fam" about her.**_

_**I don't own the BBC, Doctor Who or any of their characters. Enjoy!**_

**TARDIS:**

After the Doctor had returned back from taking Ada Lovelace and Noor Inayat Khan back to their original times, she returned to meet up with Yas, Graham and Ryan. They were waiting for her at Graham and Ryan's house, the box landed in the backyard as it materialized. The doors opened and out stepped the Doctor, she walked towards her friends with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Doctor called out, her friends smiled then hugged the Doctor. "Who wants to go another trip?" Doc asked, Graham and Ryan shook their heads then walked into the house.

"No thanks, Doc." Graham replied as he and Ryan walked into the house. "Me and Ryan are going to visit Grace." Graham explained, the Doctor nodded as she understood.

"It's fine, Graham," Doctor replied, she then hugged both Ryan and Graham. "And don't worry, there's always other days." Graham and Ryan nodded, they then left and headed towards the graveyard.

"Doctor, I've got nothing planned," Yas told her which made the Time Lord smile so she opened the TARDIS door for Yas. "Where are we going?" Yas asked as she was curious to know.

"Since it just me and you, Yas," The Doctor started as she and Yas walked into the TARDIS. "I think it's about time for you to see my home." Doctor explained which surprised Yas: she was going to see the Doctor's home world.

**Gallifrey:**

The TARDIS landed on the outskirts of one of it's capital cities, Arcadia, and slowly, one of the TARDIS door opened and out stepped Yas then followed by the Doctor. The pair looked at and Yas was shocked to see that was only destruction: there was smoke and fire everywhere as buildings were broken and no living person there.

"What happened here, Doctor?" Yas asked as she turned around, only to see the Doctor sat against her TARDIS with her legs crossed.

"You remember I told you three about the Master?" Doctor asked, Yas nodded then she walked over and sat next to the Time Lord. "He did this as he found out something that I've been trying to figure out for so long, along with other things." Doctor explained, Yas was shocked to hear the news then she looked at the Doctor as Yas was puzzled.

"Doctor, you said you had other things to figure out, like what?" Yas asked which caused the Time Lord to look down at the ground.

"Only a few other things like who is this Timeless Child and…" Doc paused as the next thing could alter things between her and someone close to her.

"Doctor, what else are you thinking about?" Yasmin asked and for the first time she had known the Doctor; she got up and walked a few steps while also avoiding the question. "Doctor, if there's something bothering you, talk to us as we want to help you." Yaz told the Time Lord then she watched as the Doctor turned around and looked at her.

"That's the thing, Yaz," The Doctor spoke up as she walked back over to her, she knelt down on both knees and smiled at Yaz. "You've always helped me by being with me." The Doctor told her then the next thing surprised Yas: The Doctor leant forward and kissed Yaz on the cheek.

"Doctor, am I the other thing on your mind?" Yaz asked curiously, the Doctor nodded then she sat next to Yasmin and held her hand. "When did this start?" Yaz asked, the Doctor smiled as she rested her head back against the TARDIS.

"It was back when I first met your mom and she asked if we were a couple," The Doctor replied which surprised Yaz, the two then got up and started talking about their favourite places they've visited, their families and friends. "Come on, Yas. Let's go to any planet or time of your choice and meanwhile, you can me any questions you want answered." The Doctor told Yas which she loved the idea of: just her and the Doctor.

**TARDIS:**

Inside the time machine, the Doctor and Yaz were talking about everyone that Time Lord had travelled with. It didn't take Yaz long to spot that the Doctor had a ring on a necklace around her neck.

"Doctor, what's that?" Yaz asked as she pointed at the ring, the Doctor took the necklace off and showed the ring to Yaz. "Is this what I think it is?" Yaz asked and the Doctor nodded with a smile as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yeah, I was married to a woman when I was a man," The Doctor started explaining which surprised Yas. "Her name was River Song. She died a long time ago when she sacrificed her life to save an entire planet full of people. That's was the ring she was wearing as I lost mine when I regenerated." The Doctor explained, Yas handed the ring back to the Doctor who put it back around her neck.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." Yaz apologized which made the Doctor smile. "Doctor, can I tell you something? Something that I haven't told anyone." Yas asked and was happy when the Doctor nodded. "The thing is that: I like you too and it's been from that exact moment: when my mom asked if we were together." Yaz confessed which surprised the Time Lord then she jumped up and was smiling.

"Yaz, I really like you but I don't want to ruin our relationship." The Doctor was afraid of messing up her relationship with Yaz that she didn't know what to do now.

"Doctor, I think not ruin our relationship idea failed when you kissed my cheek," Yaz reminded her then she placed her hands on either side of the Time Lord's face then kissed her on the lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Yaz confessed which made the Doctor blush for the first time in her entire life.

"Just imagine if Ryan and Graham walked in and saw us like this," The Doctor pointed out and that made Yaz blush then the two held hands which made them smile. "Now, let's get to your location. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, Yaz walked over to the console and stood next to The Doctor.

"Surprise me." Yaz replied which made the traveler smile, she started pulling random levers and pushing buttons until the ship decided flying through the Time Vortex. "Where or when are we going, Doctor?" Yaz asked with a smile, Doctor ran around the console and held Yaz's hand with a smile on her face.

"You'll have to wait and see, Yasmin Khan." The Doctor teased, Yaz wanted to know where the Doctor was taking her but she knew the Doctor all too well that waiting to find out the location would be worth it.

**Midnight:**

The TARDIS materialized in a pearl white hallway, the doors opened then out walked Yaz and the Doctor. Yasmin looked around and was amazed by what she saw, she looked to her left and saw a reception desk and looked at the Doctor.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Yasmin asked, the Doctor smiled as she took Yaz's hand and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is Yaz; my girlfriend," The Doctor informed the receptionist, Yaz was surprised to hear the Doctor call her her girlfriend. "I would like to hire out the luxury saite and whatever my girl wants." The Doctor told the receptionist and he nodded, he then escorted them to the luxury suite.

"This is amazing, Doctor!" Yaz exclaimed and the Doctor smiled, they looked out the window and Yasmine was amazed to huge shiny crystal towers. "Doctor, you never told me where we are." Yaz pointed out, the Doctor smiled at Yaz and wrapped her arm around Yaz's waist.

"Yasmin Khan, I welcome you to the Planet Midnight: home to most luxurious leisure park in the whole entire universe." The Doctor explained which amazed Yaz, the pair walked towards the room that the Doctor hired so the pair could enjoy their luxury without Graham, Ryan or trouble. (Well, that's what they were hoping for and somehow, they hadn't encountered any trouble.)

**Sheffield:**

Few hours later (for the Doctor and Yaz), the TARDIS had arrived back and materialized outside Yaz's apartment block. The pair walked out whilst holding hands, they were smiling and laughing as Yaz was showing the Doctor photos she had taken on Midnight.

"There is one thing I was wondering about," Yaz brought up which spiked the Doctor's curious mind. "If my Mom asks about us, what do we say? And she'll be asking you continuously about what's your name so what would we tell her?" Yaz was curious but then looked at the Doctor who was smiling.

"Well when I was a man, I called myself John Smith but now, how does…?" The Doctor paused while she was thinking up a name, the pair walked towards the apartment block then the Doc smiled again. "How does Laurel Lovegood sound? Do I look like a Laurel?" The Doctor asked and Yaz smiled as they approached the front doors of the apartment block, Yaz then stopped and kissed the Doctor on the lips which made the Time Lord blush.

"I like the name: Laurel suits you." Yaz complimented, the couple then walked through the doors and took the elevator up to Yaz's apartment to see her parents.

**Khan's apartment:**

The front door opened and in walked Yaz and the Doctor, they were greeted by Najia and Hakim Khan as they were watching TV together. Najia got up and hugged her daughter while Hakim stood up and smiled at her wife and daughter, Yaz's parents then turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Mom, Dad, you remember the Doctor, right?" Yaz asked with a smile, the Doctor then walked over to Najia and Hakim and offered them her hand.

"Don't worry, I do have an actual name," The Doctor told them which made them smile. "I'm Laurel, Doctor Laurel Lovegood." The Doctor lied with a smile, Najia shook the Doctor's hand then Hakim shook her hand.

"It's really nice to properly know you, Laurel," Najia smiled then the four sat around the dining table then the Doctor started telling Najia and Hakim about herself then explained how long had she had been dating their daughter. "You and Yaz look perfect together. Sonya does nothing but ask if Yaz is seeing someone and now, she'll be jealous." Najia told the Doctor, Yaz started to look embarrassed which the Doctor could see.

**Several hours later:**

The Doctor and Yaz had left the Khan's apartment and decided to go for a walk, they were walking hand in hand through the city centre until they saw Ryan and Graham walking towards Burger King so they let go of each other's hand.

"Doc! Yaz!" Graham called over then the Doctor and Yaz walked over to join them outside the fast food restaurant. "How was your trip?" Graham asked with a smile, Yaz took out her phone and showed them photos of the planet that her and Doc had went to.

"It's called Midnight and it's covered in diamonds," Yaz started telling the pair as the four walked into the restaurant. "It has a Sapphire Waterfall which we saw and it was amazing!" Yaz exclaimed, Ryan and Graham looked at the pictures with Yaz while the Doctor went and ordered them their meals.

"How is the Doctor paying for our meals?" Ryan asked as he looked at the till to see the Doctor paying with credit card. "And where did she get that credit card?" Ryan asked as he and Graham watch the Doctor pay.

"She had various bits of currencies in the TARDIS then got a credit card from a bank last week," Yaz explained to them as she took her phone back and put it in her jacket pocket. "And she does have a proper name on the back of it, it's not The Doctor." Yaz told them just as the Doctor walked over with their meals.

"Here's our meals: a Steakhouse Angus, fries and Diet Cola for Graham, a Roadhouse Crispy Chicken, fries and Sprite for Ryan and finally, a Bacon Cheese Chicken Royale, curly fries and chocolate milkshake for Yas." The Doctor said as she landed her friends their meals then she got her's and sat next Yas.

"What did you get, Doc?" Graham asked as he took a slip from his Cola, the Doctor then opened her package and showed her burger.

"I got a Bacon Double with extra cheese, curly fries and a banana milkshake," The Doctor told them with a smile, she then looked at Yaz who was looking at her meal. "I'm guessing they asked about how I paid for this, Yaz?" Doctor asked with a smirk and Yaz nodded so the Doctor reaching inside her coat and showed it to Ryan and Graham.

"Just curious Doc but what did you put as your name on your credit card?" Graham asked and Ryan nodded as he was curious too, the Doctor took out her ID and handed it to Graham and Ryan to look at. "Laurel Lovegood? Nice name, Doc." Graham complimented and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the compliments," The Doctor replied then she looked at Yaz who had placed her hand on the Doctor's thigh and nodded. "Guys, there's actually something I want to tell you two." Doc told Graham and Ryan and they waited for the Time Lord to speak then Yaz broke the silence.

"Me and Doctor are…." Yaz paused then reached her hand out and held the Doctor's hand in front of Ryan and Graham. "Me and the Doctor are dating. And as for her picking a name, we wanted to tell my parents so the Doctor picked a name to impress them." Yaz explained, the news surprised both Ryan and Graham but not much as they were used to the unexpected.

"Congratulations you two." Ryan smiled as he gave Yaz a high five then hugged the Doctor but what happened next surprised both Yasmin and the Doctor: Ryan handed Graham £20 and Graham smiled.

"You two bet we would end up together?" The Doctor asked as she was shocked, Ryan and Graham both nodded.

"I told Ryan that I saw the exact same signs that you two liked each other that I saw when I met Grace," Graham explained to the Doc and Yaz while they were eating their burgers. "But Ryan said that there was no chemistry so after you two left, we made a bet of £20." Graham chuckled at the end then followed by Yaz and the Doctor.

"So, what now? Are you two going for another trip or are we tagging along?" Ryan asked, the Doctor and Yaz looked at each other then smiled.

"We'll go on another trip tomorrow but for now, we're going to see a movie at the cinema!" The Doctor told the pair and Yaz nodded as she pulled out two tickets, Ryan looked at the title of the tickets. "Me and Yaz are going to see Frozen 2 and before anyone says anything, it was our choice." The Doctor told the pair, Ryan and Graham nodded then they got back to their Burger King meal.

**That night:**

The Doctor and Yaz had just exited the cinema after watching Frozen 2, they were walking towards the seafront then looked out towards the water. The Doctor held Yaz's hand and they both smiled as they were enjoying themselves so they decided to take their shoes and socks off and walk across the beach.

"I've really enjoyed today, Doctor," Yaz told her with a smile and her face was glowing, the Doctor smiled as she was happy to know that Yaz had enjoyed everything they did together. "And this moonlit walk on the beach is like the cherry on top of the cake. I don't think it could get any better." Yaz was still smiling when the Doctor leant forward and started kissing Yaz in front of the glowing moon, their kiss lasted several minutes until they broke apart and they were still blushing.

"Yasmin Khan, will you be my girlfriend?" The Doctor asked with a smile, Yaz nodded then kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"Doctor, I would love nothing better than to be your girlfriend." Yaz replied, the couple kept on walking down the beach until they stopped outside the TARDIS. "Tonight was amazing, Doctor but I better head home." Yaz looked down as she opened the TARDIS door, the Doctor jumped in front of Yaz and smiled.

"Good thing about my TARDIS; it's a time machine and a silent stealth mode," The Doctor flirted which made Yaz smile. "Yasmine Khan, would you like to stay the night with your time travelling girlfriend?" The Doctor asked and Yaz nodded, the pair kissed and the TARDIS closed the front doors for the couple because what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors.

_**And that's the end of my first Thasmin fanfic and hoped you all enjoyed it. Did you have any favourite moments? Did you like the chat Doc and Yaz had on Gallifrey? Don't forget to leave a review and tell what you thought about it.**_

_**See you all next time!**_


End file.
